


【千年组】桜が降る前に

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Relationships: 千年组
Kudos: 3





	【千年组】桜が降る前に

又是幻想乡开满樱花的时候，幽幽子坐在日式庭院里悠闲地品着茶，妖梦端来了新的一盘和果子。  
“啊～今年西行妖也没有开花呢。”她咬了一颗三色丸子，不无遗憾地说，“呐，妖梦，既然你是庭师，想必一定有办法让西行妖开花吧？”  
白发少女忍不住为主人的愿望叹了口气：“幽幽子大人，西行妖怨气太深，是不可能开花的。您也别像上次一样企图召唤它了。”  
“这～样～啊？还真是遗憾呢。”她笑着把油豆腐夹进嘴里。  
“如果幽幽子大人想要赏樱，我可以到外边为您采来。”  
“我看不用了。”一个声音从虚空中传来。  
很快魂魄妖梦就注意到庭院中出现了黑红的裂缝，是幽幽子大人的友人到来的迹象。  
樱花花瓣从间隙中洒落，身段苗条的金发妖怪捧着别致的花瓶出现，花瓣正是从花瓶中的花枝上落下的。  
“紫，好久不见。”西行寺幽幽子请她的朋友坐下，吩咐妖梦准备茶和点心，“已经有几个月了吧？这次睡得好吗？”  
八云紫点点头，说：“还算安稳，至少没有什么巫女或者魔法师来捣乱。”  
茶水和点心端来了，妖梦识趣地退下。  
“紫，我有点担心你。”幽幽子粉色的眼眸中露出一丝担忧，“请你相信我的直觉，作为朋友。也……也作为冥界的住人。”  
八云紫高贵的笑容略僵硬了一下，不过她很快用手中的折扇掩盖过去了。  
“呵呵，犯了点春困罢了。”  
幽幽子知道友人的性格，便不再提这事，转身去抚弄樱花的花瓣，“这花真好看。”  
“随便折的，你喜欢就好。”八云紫也露出了笑容，“来的路上路过神社，只是不怎么名贵的染井吉野。”  
“我很喜欢。”  
“那么请好好珍惜它。花开落尽会有时。”

八云紫是惧怕友人的敏锐直觉的，她的确衰弱了。  
她是八百年的间隙妖怪，她无所不能，甚至连结下结界这样的事也能做到。  
不过她无法抵御时间的侵蚀，即使她躲到只属于自己的间隙里。  
西行寺幽幽子，白玉楼的大小姐，幽冥的住人，她的挚友。  
幽幽子有无尽的年轻的时间，而她不过是一介妖怪，即使长寿，也无法长生不老。  
她惧怕时间，惧怕这洪流将她与她的挚友冲得越来越远。


End file.
